User blog:SuperSaiyan2Link/Death Battle Trivia
Hey. Got this idea from Para, who got this from Water-Frez on DA. Thanks. Anyways, let's get right to it. Ness vs Silver * Words: 1758 * Comments: 191 Here's my very first battle, out of 72 completed fights so far. Naturally, being my very first fight, it holds a special place in my heart. At first, I was a big fan of the Death Battle Wiki. Going on the home page, I found a link to the Death Battle Fanon, and so I clicked onto the link. I looked around the wiki, and just fell in love with it. So I wanted to make a fight of my own... And I made a page for Ness vs Silver, mostly because I was a huge fan of Sonic the Hedgehog at the time. I wrote a battle that I thought was long, and remastered it later on. It actually wasn't that hard the first time around. I found the backstory for the characters and learned much about each attack, and everything was pretty simple. After deciding Post-Melodies Ness was to OP, I went with Pre-Melodies Ness, and it was an extremely close fight, in which Silver one. At the time, I did not take criticism, or constructive criticism, very well. And Para was the first to give me criticism. It hurt me, but I think it's safe to say that Para is one of my best friends, if not my best friend, on this wiki. Trivia * This was my first battle. * This is one of many battles I wrote that could become an official Death Battle. However, Silver has many other possible opponents like Mewtwo and Trunks, so it's not too likely. * Almost every single comment on this page is from people talking about how Ness should've won. * I played Sonic 06 for this battle... * This is one of many of my battles where the fight started due to a misconception between characters. In this case, Silver thought Ness was trying to kill him when a bridge that Silver was sitting on crumbled. * This is one of the few battles that I remastered. Mario vs Link * Words: 1497 * Comments: 142 Here it is! This is by far my best battle! It isn't my longest, but it's my greatest, no doubt. It pits the Super Plumber against the Legendary Hylian, who are Nintendo's greatest mascots! Now, at first, I didn't want to do this battle. Hell, I didn't want DEATH BATTLE to do this battle. One AWC did. He wrote out the battle, which took place in a forest, and deduced that Mario would beat Link. I sprung to action, stuck to my guns, and did my best to debunk it. After "AWCs can't have battles" became a rule, I deleted this one, and took it up myself, to show everyone my side of the story. And I wouldn't be ignored. With a flashy thumbnail in hand, and loads of research under my belt, I wrote my best battle. And I got so much hate for it because of who won. Well actually, almost every user agreed with me, but it was the AWCs who disagreed. Making this battle was VERY hard. Link has crawled through 100+ dungeons, getting a new weapon in each one, and Mario gets loads more power ups in EVERY GAME. However, I'm good with The Legend of Zelda. I know my stuff. Link's analysis went through, piece of cake. Mario's was harder, but I got that done too. The battle was easy, to say the least, but the conclusion destroyed my mind. But it's done! Trivia * This was my 42nd battle, taking place in Season 5. * Users agreed with the outcome, but AWCs didn't. That just proves that not only do users have more time to make accounts, they also do more research. * Boomstick's end pun used to suck. Not saying it doesn't suck now. * Link won mainly because he countered Mario, and the Fierce Deity outlasts Rainbow Mario. * I figured out how to debunk the White Tanooki, and did just that. * This battle also started because of a misconception. In this one, Link slashed Bowser, and Mario thought Link was stealing his bad guy, burn in truth, Link was just looking for Zelda and was helping Mario. * Something that also inspired me to do this fight was DZ Link vs Mario on YouTube. Guts vs Ganondorf * Words: 1747 * Comments: 51 I'm glad I did this one. I was always a big Legend of Zelda fan, and I was looking for another foe for Ganondorf. That's when I came across Guts. I had already used Guts, but I thought this match would be too cool to pass up. So I made the page, wrote down the description and interlude, and began research. I thought Ganon was going to win. Guts didn't really seem like the guy who could cut through tornadoes and dodged lightning. But he did cut tornadoes, and he did dodge lightning. Ganon, after a good fight, was over. Not all the comments were pleasant. Many congratulated me on a good job, but I got multiple comments stating why Ganon should've won, saying that Ganon can only be killed with holy weapons. Those were a pain, but I knew in my heart that I got this battle right, and that I did a good time writing it. Trivia * This is my 63rd battle, taking place in Season 7. * This is my Season 7 Finale. * Despite this battle not being on the league of Para's battles at all, I think I did a very good job on it. * Turns out, somebody on DeviantArt did this before me. Oh well, I kinda saw that coming. * This is my second time using both Ganondorf and Guts. Shulk vs Cloud * Words: 1670 * Comments: 17 This battle is pretty special to me. It actually was never mine. My best friend, the author of Stryker vs Jake, was going to do this battle. He said it was the GREATEST BATTLE EVER and that he was definitely gonna do it. And y'know what? He didn't. So many months later, a few battles after Ness vs Shulk, I wanted to use Shulk again. So I did this one. I think everyone was satisfied with this. Mike said Shulk stomps, so he thinks I got the battle right, and I got some "Good jobs" from people on the page and in chat. Shulk's info was already done, and I got some extra info from Ari, and Shadow's Ike vs. Cloud Strife helped me with Cloud info. Trivia * This is my 80th battle, taking place in Season 9. * This is one battle before the Season 9 Finale. * I adopted this battle from my friend, DarkHeart2.0. * This death wasn't at all my most gruesome battle, yet when I imagined it, I got grossed out more then I did on any other death of mine. Category:Blog posts